ACOWAR
by Epicbookanimetvfan
Summary: This post-ACOMAF story will be in Feyre's, Rhysand's, and Tamlin's P.O.V. (This is my first fanfic)
1. Arrival

**Feyre**

We had arrived at the Spring Court. Everything remained the same as it had before I left but I knew it would be a hell of a lot different after I left.

Lucien was walking ahead of us - me and Tamlin. Tamlin gripped my hand tightly and I could feel a sheer layer of sweat cover my hand. Little did he know that on that very hand was a glamour that signified my bond with the man he hated the most. Thinking about Rhysand, I felt a twinge in my heart.

"You don't know how much I missed you Feyre", Tamlin said, turning his head sideways to look at me.

I looked straight into his green eyes, nodded faintly and then leaned against his chest trying to keep eye contact to a minimum.

"I.. I missed you too" I whispered, my voice hoarse. His scent made to want to vomit. As we walked into the manor, I was greeted by Alis.

"Take her to her room" Tamlin ordered. "I'll meet with you as soon as I can... I've got a meeting to attend to and then we can talk about your sisters and ... Rhysand. If anything happens you can call Lucien."

I nodded and was happy that he wasn't going to be around. Tamlin exited through the right door and I exhaled to relief. Lucien caught it and raised his eyebrows.

"Go rest. You deserve it" he said and left.

I needed to be more careful. I noticed Alis walking up the stairs and followed her into my room. "I'd like to be left alone if that's alright" I said to her. She nodded and I could see sympathy in her eyes.

"I'll bring some warm food for you. You must be hungry" she said and left.

Closing the door, I glanced around the room that I previously shared with Tamlin. Memories flashed back of when he locked me in here, of when he bed me, and... I needed to focus. I was here for one reason - to take down the Spring Court.

I walked over and sat on the bed. I stroked our bond letting Rhys know that I was safe and okay. My next few months were going to be spent here in this room, a small world of it's own. I lived in my own world but it was okay. They knew me here. Alis opened the door and she carried a tray of steaming soup. "On the table will be fine" I said.

After she left, I walked over to the table and carried the bowl of soup to the bed. I placed the arm bowl on my stomach allowing the warmth of it to seep into me. I felt a jolt through the bond and I almost spilled the soup on me.

"Bloody hell you Prick" I shouted through the bond.

"Well, you obviously miss me" Rhys retorted and I was glad for that.

I had missed him a lot. About to ask how everyone was, he said "Cassian and Azriel are healing... your sisters are okay.. still in shock but okay".

"I miss you.. I'll get back to you later" I said to him.

"I understand. Stay safe and... if he tries to do anything to you.. you don't have to.


	2. Cost

**Rhysand**

God I would kill Tamlin if I found out that he touched Feyre. Then again, Feyre was very quite capable of doing that herself. Preferably with her hot Fae powers. "When did I become so lame?", I thought to myself. It had only been a day since I seen her, compared to the 500 years I lived without her. The thought of losing her made me shudder.

Mor walked in taking abnormally long strides. Yep, she'd gotten into a fight with Azriel.

"You look like a mess cousin," I said as I stared into her brown eyes. It was the truth. Her usually perfect blond hair was tangled, her scent - which normally was of citrus and cinnamon, reeked of blood, dirt, and vomit.

"Yeah, well everything is a mess right now, Rhysand." she said and sighed. Her eyes were slightly puffy. She had been crying.

"How are Azriel and Cassian?" I asked her instead. I checked up on them and hour ago.

"Healing. They are in good hands; Mirthae is healing them. Cassian's wings.. They're in bad shape"

I sigh. Cassian would rather die than lose his wings - any Illyrian male would.

"I don't know how long the "I'm going through a lot I need space" card will last for Feyre. Tamlin will respect that for - gods know how long Rhys. Feyre may very well have to sleep with him. I am not willing to let her do that. You, out of all people, know how harsh that is and.."

I cut her off. "I know what this entails. Feyre can take care of herself"

"I know she can Rhys!" she shouts. "But at what cost? Are you willing to pay that? Because I am not. I'm telling you this as a -"

"Mor!" I silence her.

Amren then walks in. "Leave it Mor" she says. Her silver eyes glint in the dark, like a star.

"Fine. I'm going to check up on Az and Cas. Also, I think Cassian is mated with Nesta. They're together right now. Elaine is sleeping." Mor says and winnows away, leaving me and Amren.

"She's right," Amren says.

"I know" I sigh. I know.


End file.
